


So What Did You Think I Would Say?

by merrabeth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, Wedding Proposal, well as fluffy as i could go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>initially prompted to write their wedding vows but I'm a piece of shit that can't get sappy enough to imagine what would possibly be said so I went with the proposal so there ya have it</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Did You Think I Would Say?

                They lay on the bed they bought three years ago. That wasn’t where it started, but that’s where it began.

They watched the way their hands connected, content with each others’ presence.

“Are you ready for tomorrow- or today?” Ian asked in a whisper. It was 2am and neither was tired, but their wired brains were unconventionally calm.

“I’m’ the one that asked, ain’t I?” Mickey mumbled. Ian lifted his head a bit.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t back out, Mick.” When he saw the look on Mickey’s face, he let his head fall back onto his pillow; by now, he knew _the look_.

“Hey, I know how gay weddings work,” Mickey defended. “I saw that one episode of Modern Family.” It worked in deviating any free floating fears the red head might have been having as he sighed out a laugh.

“If that’s the best you got as gay weddings goes, then we’re screwed.”

It had happened almost nine months ago. Ian had brought up the idea of getting married- but as soon as he brought it up he dropped it, like he was speaking out loud a reminder to himself to get milk when he went to the grocery store.

But it stuck with Mickey for weeks; he even went as far as to ask around, as casually as he could, if Gallagher had said anything or hinted at the issue, but no one seemed to know anything. But just because Ian didn’t tell anyone, it didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about it- Mickey knew how his boyfriend’s mind worked after so many years. And then Mickey was off, at a mall no less. He walked past stores, in search of one of the many jewelry stores when he stopped himself. Was he really ready for this? But the moment the question formed, he was walking, heading into his destination. Because this was the thing: he wasn’t doing this for himself; he was doing it for Ian. And it all boiled down to Mickey doing _anything_ for Ian. Sure, Mickey was absolutely sure they’d spend the rest of their lives together (any doubt he had of that shattered sometime after them getting their first apartment together) but if Ian wanted the ring and the ceremony and the paper that said they were forever together under the hand of the government, then Mickey would do it.

 There he was, standing at a glass counter with $200 he was willing to spend in his wallet. Though at some point warm glass and the shiny rocks on display made him think of calling in for back-up, he ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want any of the women in his life- new and old- getting the struggle of keeping the news from Ian. Not too long of a time later, he found the perfect ring: a Triton band made of stainless steel that the salesman promised was on the line of indestructible.

                A week later, they were at the Gallagher house for dinner, for no special reason but to just get together. Debbie was on her way to becoming a junior while Carl was finishing up his freshman year; then there was Lip, who was nearing the edge of his college career (for now, his new girlfriend, Elizabeth would say; the family agreed she was more overbearing than Mandy and Amanda combined). Mandy and Svetlana stayed at the Milkovich solely on convenience. That left Mickey and Ian, just a few miles from their familiar. It was safe to say a get-together was long due.

“Girl, it feels good to have a night off,” Veronica sighed. Her mother had taken the reigns for the night, allowing her and Kev to get in on the mass Gallagher gathering. “Fi, I don’t know how you do it with five.”

Fiona chuckled as she put her beer to her lips. “Well, it helps that they weren’t all babies at the same time.” Her eyes drifted to the living room where her brother and his boyfriend sat snuggled into each other on the end of the couch. She could catch the smile on Mickey’s face, the million watt smile that only Ian could bring out. She elbowed Vee, motioning for her to witness what none of them could still believe was real. The couple’s hands were together, tatted fingers weaved between freckled ones. As Ian leaned in for a kiss, they cooed softly as Mickey suck into it, eyes closed and a completely relaxed face. Mickey untangled his fingers after a minute of slow, content presses and combed his fingers through the red strands. Fiona shared a look with Vee before the smirked. They decided quietly with a nod: the fun was over.

They bellowed as they entered the living room, acting drunker than they actually were. They cackled as the couple reluctantly pulled away to eye the obvious ladies standing behind the couch.

Lip and Kev groaned from the kitchen. “Geeze, guys, just leave ‘em alone for a minute,” Kev chastised casually over his plate of spaghetti. “Lana gave ‘em a break from baby duty tonight-“

“Uh, do _you_ wanna see them fuck on the couch?” Fiona cut off.

Kev shrugged. “Never turn down a free show.” He winked before going back to his food.

“Seriously, though,” Lip chimed in from the end of the table. “If a bitch gives you time alone, fuckin’ take it.” He grumbled something unintelligible and Fiona smirked.

“Is Elizabeth getting to you already? It’s been, what, 5 months? Hell, Amanda lasted a year.” She laughed as her brother rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his bear wearily. She turned back to see the happy couple had taken their initial place in the other’s face, about to redo the whole thing over again, they were sure.

“Hey! Do I have to separate you two?”

Carl, who’d been quietly watching TV and ignoring the action happening from the floor, scoffed. “What are you, their teacher?” He was still engrossed in his program.

Mandy and Debbie bound down the stairs. “We finally got Liam to bed,” Debbie informed. “Carl, you might have to go up with him if he gets antsy.”

Carl snorted, turning to his sister. “Fuck that. Ian can go up.”

Ian rolled his eyes at his nominator. “Is it because you’re too lazy to get up?”

“Yup.” There was no use in denying it.

Mickey patted at Ian’s hand absently. “I’ll go up with you,” Mickey assured.

Vee made a noise crossed between a snort and a scoff as she walked around the couch to sit down. “You guys gettin’ married anytime soon? Already act like it.”

Mickey felt Ian tense beside him and took in a deep breath. Could the timing have been more perfect? But, fuck, was he ready?

“No one gets married in the hood, Vee,” Kev corrected, trying to dissolve any tension to come, Mickey guessed.

“Yeah,” Ian agreed, and Mickey turned to his boyfriend, confused. “It’s just a fuckin’ piece of paper,” he explained nonchalantly.

The room was deathly silent, a mix of confusion and nervousness. No one knew of what happened that day more than four years ago, but Mickey felt himself deflate at his own phrase on Ian’s lips. “What the fuck does- but it means-“

“Mickey,” Ian interrupted smoothly, “You’ve done _so_ much out of your comfort zone- yeah, I know, I didn’t make you come out, but you still did, anyways. And beyond that you’ve been coming out of your comfort zone. We all have to draw lines somewhere, right? I get it.” His words, his voice, were serious, but _too_ serious, like there was a part of him that sounded so convincing because he was trying to convince himself. Mickey surged up at that.

He could feel all eyes on him, wondering what he would do next. Everyone had gathered, standing in an awkward position as if they didn’t know if they should be leaving or staying. And Ian looked so confused, probably at Mickey’s unexplained anger. “You’re right, Ian.” Mickey started. “The ‘marriage’ thing seems kinda pointless and stressful and time consuming and, for what, so the person you’re with knows you’re in it for the long haul. Look how well that turns out, right?” But they’d gone over this before, more of a casual conversation rather than a matter if it would ever happen. “I’m not gonna get on one knee and profess my love to you- and I won’t. I’m not really up with wearin’ a fuckin’ suit again. That shit chokes me- and _not_ in a good way.” He ignored his trembling fingers as he dug for the ring in his shirt pocket where he knew it would be safe and twirled it in his hands. There were audible gasps he could faintly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. “It may be a piece of paper to me, but…it’s not to. And even though I couldn’t give less of a shit about standing at an alter or wherever gays stand on at weddings, I’m more than willing to go through that again for you.”

It was silent again, save for his racing heart. But the wide green eyes that stared up at him had him bubbling over a free laugh. He rolled his eyes. “I said I wasn’t gettin’ on one knee. Get the fuck up here.”

Ian obeyed instantly, standing in front of Mickey, toe-to-toe, with a lip twitch that threatened to turn into a smile. Mickey chewed at his bottom lip, fighting his own giddy smile. “Will you marry me, Gallagher?” His voice was low, the question just for the two of them in the room of people. He almost missed the erratic nod of the red head before their lips were together. They barely saved themselves from stumbling over with the force of the impact and both were laughing into each other. There were the coos from the ladies and the whoops and whistles that they seemed to float up to, remembering there were people around to witness the feat.

Mickey looked to their hands, remembering the day he proposed, and smiled. “You don’t have much faith in me, do you, Gallagher?” his tone was playful as he looked through his lashes, swearing the sky looked to be changing colors.

Ian bit his bottom lip. “I just didn’t want to push you- I _don’t_ want to. And it’s ok if you want to. Like you said, it’s just-“

“ _Just_ what you want.” Mickey ended. His smile fell as he looked hard into those green eyes. “Ian, if the ring is what it takes for you to know I’m not leavin’ you, I’d get it. I _got_ it.”

He shook his head slightly. “I think I’ve known that for a while, though. I guess this is just another way of showing it to the world, y’know? That the guy I love loves me back and I’m his just as much as he’s mine.”

With a suggestive smirk, Mickey scooted closer. “Well, if you just want people to know you’re takin’ I could’ve saved money and just gave you one of these.” And with that he was kissing down Ian’s jaw, quick and soft as he met his destination. He tugged lightly at the skin of Ian’s neck with his teeth when he heard a moan mixed with slight arousal and disappointment.

“C’mon, Mick,” Ian laughed. “I’m not gettin’ up there tomorrow with a hickey on my neck. There’re traditions.” He pushed his fiancé back just enough that their foreheads pressed together.

“Traditional?” Mickey snorted. “We’re two homos gettin’ hitched in a bar-slash-whorehouse. Obviously we’re too badass for traditions.” He shared a soft laugh with Ian.

“I hope those aren’t your vows. Nothing like Modern Family.”

Mickey froze. “We’re doing wedding vows? No one told me that shit!” He tried to look mortified at Ian, but with those squinted eyes, he smirked before dipping his head to rest in the nape of the redhead’s neck. They shared a collective sigh of content. Neither of them slept that night, just listened to each other’s breathing, thinking about how tomorrow would change everything and nothing all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I totally screwed up, you should still prompt me. I promise to do better


End file.
